peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Peel August September 1989 Lee Tape 44
Tape ; Name *Peel August September 1989 Lee Tape 44 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1989-08-xx *(Background of tape, including who made it, theme if any, notable songs, interesting Peel comments, etc) Tracklisting *Electribe 101: Tell Me When The Fever Ended (Raggamix) (12") Mercury MERX 310 prob 24 August 1989 *Stereo MCs: Bring It On (album - 33 45 78) 4th & Broadway BRLP 532 24 August 1989 *Sound Iration featuring Tena Stelin: King Of Kings (Part 1) (12" -King Of Kings / Give Thanks & Praise) WAU! Mr. Modo Recordings MWS 015T 24 August 1989 *Together Brothers: Back In The Days (album - Strictly For Framing) Blue Chip BLUE TBLP1 prob 24 August 1989 *Wrecks-N-Effect: New Jack Swing (Radio Version) (12") Motown ZT 43578 29 August 1989 *Paradise: Guardian Angel (12") Blue Beat BBLS003 29 August 1989 *Traddodiad Ofnus: Rhyddiaith (12" EP – Rh. 2) ANKST 007 29 August 1989 *New Order: MTO (7" promo - Run 2) Factory FAC 273/7 29 August 1989 *Cud: Only (A Prawn In Whitby) (12") Imaginary MIRAGE 010 29 August 1989 *snippet *Ultramagnetic MCs: Travelling At The Speed Of Thought (12") Next Plateau NP 50103 31 August 1989 *Aggrovators: Soldering Version (album - Johnny In The Echo Chamber - Dubwise Selection 1975-1976) Attack ATLP 106 31 August 1989 *Happy Mondays: W.F.L. (The Vince Clarke Mix) (12" - W.F.L.) Factory 31 August 1989 *Paradise: Guardian Angel (12") Blue Beat BBLS003 31 August 1989 *Happy Flowers: Bobby Made Me Eat A Frog (album - Too Many Bunnies (Not Enough Mittens) (An Historical Perspective 1983-88)) Homestead HMS 137-2 31 August 1989 *Where's The Beach: Suakin (session) 31 August 1989 *Tuff Crew: Mountain's World (album - Back To Wreck Shop) Warlock WAR-2712 31 August 1989 *Fred Lane: I Talk To My Haircut (album - From The One That Cut You) Shimmy Disc Europe 31 August 1989 *A Tribe Called Quest: Description Of A Fool (Talkie) (12") Jive JIVE T 215 06 September 1989 *A Guy Called Gerald: Satisfaction (session) 06 September 1989 *A Guy Called Gerald: Bruford (session) 06 September 1989 *end of news then *Final Cut: Open Your Eyes (album - Deep In 2 The Cut) Full Effect FE0700 prob ''07 September 1989 *Sueño Latino: Sueño Latino (Dub Version By Cutmaster-G) (12") DFC DFC 016 ''prob 07 September 1989 *Priority One: This Stage Is My Stage (album - Total Chaos) Tuff CIty TUF LP 5558 07 September 1989 *2 In A Room: Rock The Bells (Of Saint Mary) (album - The Album Vol. 1) Big Life INA LP1 prob ''07 September 1989 *straight into *Drifters: The Bells Of St. Mary's ''prob ''07 September 1989 *Roxanne Shanté: Live On Stage (Original Version) (12") Breakout USAT 669 04 September 1989 ''signal breakup *Tuff Crew: Soul Food (album - Back To Wreck Shop) Warlock WAR-2712 04 September 1989 File ;Name *1989-08-xx-09-xx Peel Show LE044 ;Length *1:35:59 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Created from LE044 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *Mooo Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Mixtape Category:Lee Tapes